Talk:Inside jokes (miscellaneous)
Roosevelt Franklin picture A image from what appears to be from a book appears on Ernie and Bert's wall in the Disguise Kit sketch. Does anyone know which book it's from? - Oscarfan (talk) 15:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Scoreboard in "President the Musical" Does anyone else think that the designs of the chicken and penguin on the scoreboard are based off the standard Muppet Show ones, especially because they have different builds for them than Sesame does (which the pictures don't look like)? - Oscarfan (talk) 21:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely. Good catch! — Julian (talk) 22:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Party Cruise high scores I seem to recall some of the default high score listings on Muppet Party Cruise had performer references. I definitely recall "Kevin C." as one of them. Can anyone confirm? - Oscarfan (talk) 23:10, September 30, 2012 (UTC) A reference to Sesame Street in Muppet King Arthur? In issue 2 of Muppet King Arthur, while being interviewed, Sir Cumnavigate says he's discovered countries "with the occasional sunny day", and then he says "I don't suppose you could tell me how to get to Camelot?" Sounds like the Sesame Street theme song to me. Anyone else agree? Garrettk41 02:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Definite reference! — Julian (talk) 10:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Possible Reference? at the end of the sketch where Guy Smiley takes his studio audience to lunch, there are a few customers referred to by name, who have the same last names as members of the staff: A Mr. O'Briend, and a Mrs. Simon. Could these be references to Chet O'Brien and Lisa Simon? --Minor muppetz 21:51, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe that Mr. O'Brien is a caricature of Chet O'Brian based on the consistent use of the puppet throughout the series (seen in the picture). :The earliest I've spotted this design was for Chester O'Leary (left) in the 1970s, whose name only has a passing similarity. This version was a lavender AM with small glasses, heavy-lidded eyes, and a pointy nose. Almost ten years later, the exact same design is used for Mr. O'Brien (middle). Given the many AM combinations used on the Street for various one-shot characters it seems very unlikely that this one design was chosen by accident. The biggest piece of evidence I have found is that Mr. O'Brien appears again in the "Singing in the Rain" bit with Grover as a stage manager (right), the very job that Chet O'Brien had with Sesame Street since the first season. Once again, the design is consistent with the previous two appearances. -- MuppetDude 21:04, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Big Bird Poster Isn't there a poster advertising Big Bird on the Muppet Show's backstage set? I haven't seen the full version, only parts of it in scenes, but there's a replica for the Backstage Playset advertising an "8 foot tall yellow canary." -- MuppetDude 15:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Kermit mention in a SS book I'm not sure if this fits the page, but I recall a section of those The Sesame Street Treasury or The Sesame Street Library books where Grover was talking about colors and when he talked about green, he mentions a "certain, singing frog who shall remained unnamed." and a short except of "Bein' Green" is seen being sung from in a nearby pond. Anyone know the book? - Oscarfan 22:19, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :It's from "Grover's Favorite Color", originally The Sesame Street Little Library. -- MuppetDude 15:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Posters I have recently noticed that in several episodes of The Muppet Show, there are posters in the background that seem to have inside jokes. In some episodes (such as episode 206 and episode 207), there is a poster that reads David Goetz presents Gonzo the Great, and in some (including episode 217), there is a poster that mentions an 8 ft. 2 yellow bird. And in episode 204, during the press scene, there is a poster for auditions for dancing pigeons, which at the bottom says "contact Bert of S.S. (and that poster was so close to the side of the screen that half of it doesn't appear on-screen). Do any of you think we should include these inside jokes here? --Minor muppetz 02:16, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Sure, if they're there, it would be worth including (though I'm a little iffy on the "David Goetz" one without seeing it, not least because there are several real people with that name). Can you get screengrabs of these posters? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:21, 20 September 2007 (UTC) ::I just posted a new one from Episode 306: Jean Stapleton. Can anyone read that telephone number? I'd bet one shiny nickel it was a real telephone number for something. -- Mark (talk) 15:01, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::I just recently watched episode 202, and the number is a bit more clearer (even though it's too close to the screen to see the right half). I can't remember the number, but I do remember that it wasn't a 555 number (I think the first three digits were 836, but can't remember the last four digits). --Minor muppetz 04:00, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Muppet Christmas Carol What about Gonzo's adlib in a Ghost Of Christmas past scene, when he named a chicken? Emma 11:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :How do you know it's an adlib? Anyway, Gonzo says, "This is Louise", and Rizzo says, "Yeah, we've met". --Minor muppetz 14:44, 1 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well I was really puzzling over whether there might be a reason for that Chicken's name Louise (chicken), so in the end, in December 2002, I wrote a fan letter to Dave Goelz, specifically asking about that scene. Because I especially wanted a reply (but couldn't do an SAE, I enclosed a self-addressed envelope and internationalreply coupon). Well about 4 months later (April 2003), I received a very nice reply, in which he said it was an adlib, and that the Chicken was named after Louise Gold, who had probably been his assistant puppeteer in the shot. So that is how I know it is an adlib. Emma 21:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::That's great info, Emma. You could add that bit about the origin of the chicken's name to the character page and source it as a personal communication from Dave Goelz to you. The format would be something like: Dave Goelz, personal communication to Emma (your last name here.)— Tom (talk) 02:06, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks Tom, Have done it. Hope it's OK. Emma 22:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Cite In what episode does Doc receive a letter from "Duncan"? -- Brad D. (talk) 20:56, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Jack Parnell In Season II of the Muppet Show (at least I think it was a Season II episode), it's there a Haunted House sequence in which the Guest Star's character turns into a raving monster or some such at midnight every night, except on New Year's Eve when he turns into.... Jack Parnell (named for Band Leader Jack Parnell)? Emma 10:23, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Skeksis Trial Stone in Tex Richman's office? That sculpture in Tex's office looked AWFULLY familiar...